1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel with a visual masking layer.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as notebooks (NB), tablet PCs, and smart phones, have been widely used in our daily life along with the development of technologies. Some of aforementioned electronic devices are designed very small-sized and light-weighted therefore can be conveniently operated and carried around. Different types of electronic devices with diversified functionalities have been developed, and user-friendliness and practicality of these electronic devices make them very popular and allow them to be used regarding different purposes. Thus, a user can hold an electronic device with a single hand and operate the electronic device by touching or pressing a keyboard or a touch panel located on the operation panel of the electronic device.
In an electronic device, an electrode layer is disposed at the display area of the touch panel for sensing touch events. When an object touches or approaches the touch panel, the electrode layer generates a touch signal correspondingly. A visual masking layer is usually disposed around the display area of the touch panel (at a non-display area) to shield the peripheral circuits of the touch panel. The visual masking layer at the non-display area needs to be thick enough so that it won't affect the appearance of the touch panel. The brighter color (for example, gray or white) the visual masking layer has, the thicker the visual masking layer should be. Additionally, to enhance the touch input function of the operating system, an electrode layer may also be disposed at the non-display area to allow the non-display area to provide touch sensing signals. However, a height difference should exist between the surface of the visual masking layer at the non-display area and the surface of the display area. When an electrode layer is disposed on the surface of the visual masking layer and the surface of the display area, the height difference between the visual masking layer and the display area may cause circuit breakage in the electrode layer.